


Револьвер у головы пессимиста

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: На пятом курсе Том Риддл снился ему каждое воскресенье с настойчивостью, которую почти можно было счесть добродетелью.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Револьвер у головы пессимиста

Библия велит нам любить наших ближних, а также — наших врагов; вероятно, потому, что по большей части это одни и те же люди.  
_Гилберт Честертон_

  
В семь лет Гарри впервые узнал, что Господь, возможно, не всех любит одинаково.

В храме было душно и жарко, и Дадли медленно наливался краской. По контрастной белой полосе в том месте, где ворот рубашки врезался в потную шею кузена, легко можно было определить, сколько минут осталось до безобразной истерики.  
Знание раздражало тем, что никак не помогало избежать последствий.

Гарри, больше заинтересованный в полете толстого ленивого шмеля над головами прихожан, вылавливал из речи священника только отдельные отрывки.

Они ему не нравились.

Гарри нахмурился и коснулся края белой выходной юбки тети Петунии. Та перевела на него усталый раздраженный взгляд и шикнула. В изгибе плотно сжатых губ читалось набившее оскомину: «Не задавай лишних вопросов». Правило, руководствуясь которым тетя научила его читать, и пусть она пожалела ему ярких детских книжек, Гарри не жаловался.

Гарри читает — Гарри не задает вопросов. Устраивало всех, включая Дадли, которого скучная Библия привлекала гораздо меньше ярких игрушек, которые в любой момент можно было сломать и потребовать новые.

Когда проповедь закончилась — и, наверное, закончились все люди, которые не нравились отцу Иерониму достаточно, чтобы их в чем-то обвинить — двери наконец открылись и в помещение хлынул свежий воздух, принося облегчение толпящимся в проходе людям. Дадли, задобренный обещанием дополнительного мороженого, приглушил недовольный плач, но продолжал хныкать. Иногда Гарри казалось, что тетю Петунию тоже расстраивала невозможность что-то с этим сделать. 

Отец Иероним поравнялся с ними на выходе из церкви.

— Надеюсь, вы что-то почерпнули из этой проповеди, молодой человек? — холодно обратился он к Гарри.

Гарри вежливо кивнул — на публике следовало молчать и не смущать дядю с тетей своей невоспитанностью. Во взгляде святого отца мелькнуло отвращение.

Выражение, которое Гарри знал досконально.

— Только вы не правы, — озвучил Гарри в приступе внезапного упрямства, потому что Библия была не очень интересной, но других развлечений у него не было. — Бог прощает даже страшных грешников, если они раскаются, потому что все мы грешники.

Рука тети Петунии странно дернулась, точно она хотела поймать его слова в воздухе. Лицо отца Иеронима окаменело.

— Ваша ноша тяжела, — с фальшивой улыбкой посочувствовал ей священник.

Гарри спохватился и опустил глаза в пол. Потому что смотреть в глаза взрослым, когда они говорят, будто тебя здесь нет — наглость, и за ней последует наказание. А еще потому что не любил то болезненное сморщенное выражение на лице у тети, когда кто-то напоминал ей о ее «долге» и «благородстве».

Отец Иероним погладил скривившегося Дадли по голове, попрощался с тетей и бросил на Гарри последний холодный взгляд.

Даже если Господь любил всех одинаково, это явно не относилось к его служителям.

***

На пятом курсе Том Риддл снился ему каждое воскресенье с настойчивостью, которую почти можно было счесть добродетелью. Хотя его присутствие в церкви казалось почти кощунством.

В церкви, которая Гарри снилась, разумеется. Но все же.

— Какая поразительная женщина, — Том коснулся воспаленных порезов прохладной рукой. Гарри, лежащий на лакированной деревянной скамейке, посмотрел на него, неудобно вывернув шею. Со своего места он видел, как Том скривил губы с чувством, подозрительно напоминающим смесь ярости и веселья, а потом расслабился и отпустил его руку. — Не хочешь рассказать ей, что после Круцио от Лорда Волдеморта ее жалкие потуги не производят ни малейшего впечатления?

— Я похож на самоубийцу? — рассеянно спросил Гарри, завороженный сменой выражений на его лице.

Том наклонился к нему с нечитаемой улыбкой.

— Иногда очень похож, — доверительно прошептал он на ухо, как страшную тайну.

***

— Гермиона, — негромко позвал Гарри, приподнимая голову от стола. — Ты веришь в бога?

Он бессмысленно выводил узоры на пустом пергаменте. Если прищуриться, пятна чернил напоминали Арагога в окружении своих плотоядных детей. Аккуратно выполненное эссе по чарам лежало в стороне, полностью завершенное. И даже на свиток больше, чем требовалось. С тех пор, как Гарри исключили из гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, по субботам у него обнаружилось много лишнего времени, не занятого ни тренировками, ни тайными собраниями. Даже отработки с Амбридж кончились, оставив после себя незаживающее напоминание на тыльной стороне ладони.

Склонность называть свободное время лишним тоже была нововведением в его жизни.

Гермиона со вздохом отложила свою работу и откинулась на спинку кресла. Она задумчиво нахмурилась, но не выглядела удивленной внезапным вопросом.

— Эта идея кажется мне довольно сказочной.

Гарри молча обвел взглядом факультетскую гостиную. Четверка младшекурсников с азартом ловили шоколадных лягушек, чья скорость и маневренность однозначно намекала на участие в забаве отсутствующих Фреда и Джорджа. Бледные семикурсники перекидывались шуточными заклятьями, сделав перерыв в подготовке к ТРИТОНам.

Гермиона чуть смущенно улыбнулась.

— Это про мир. Данный в объективных ощущениях, если хочешь. А религия, она про абстрактное. Душа, смерть... — она неопределенно пожала плечами.

Гарри отвел глаза. Абстрактное нынче ходило за ним по пятам и сильно влияло на его склонность к рефлексии.

— Не знала, что ты религиозен, — дипломатично сказала Гермиона, кажется, заметив его колебания.

— Я... нет? Возможно? — отозвался Гарри с удивившей его самого задумчивостью. — Не думаю, что среди магов много католиков.

— Они празднуют Рождество, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

— Так ведь и ты празднуешь, — улыбнулся Гарри краем губ.

Хлопнула дверь в гостиную, и они синхронно повернулись к выходу. Рон плюхнулся в кресло, отряхивая снег с волос. Судя по тому, что он не смотрел бледным виноватым призраком, тренировка прошла хорошо.

— Я не грохнусь с метлы на потеху слизеринцам, удовлетворительно — прекрасная зачетная оценка, а историю магии я все равно сдам только Мерлиновым чудом, — с легкостью в голосе произнес Рон, покосившись на свитки на столе. После чего решительно уставился на свои вратарские перчатки, выискивая малейшие повреждения, требующие его внимания.

Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой и засмеялся.

За окном окончательно стемнело еще до окончания тренировки, и на темном фоне кто-то изобразил совершенно не зимнюю пчелу. А может быть, шмеля. Как и любое изображение, созданное волшебником, нарисованное насекомое вело себя совсем как живое и летало по поверхности стекла, привлекая взгляд.

— Эй, Рон, — Гарри настойчиво подергал его за рукав, заставляя оторваться от несчастной экипировки. Гермиона заинтересованно подалась вперед. — Ты веришь в бога?

Рон поднял на него непонимающий взгляд. Искусственные снежинки, наколдованные кем-то из семикурсников, мягко светились, отражаясь в многочисленных рождественских украшениях.

— В кого? — рассеяно переспросил Рон.

***

— Почему ты так спокоен? — Том лег рядом с ним на холодные плиты, так близко, что их волосы смешались на пыльном полу. — У тебя убийца твоих родителей в голове. Не хочешь высказаться?

Лицо Христа на фреске в центральном куполе пересекали крест-накрест расположенные потолочные балки. Гарри не знал, сделали ли это специально или от безразличия, но изображения все равно никогда его не трогали. Зато мягкий медовый свет, неровными квадратами падающий на них из потолочных окон, казался почти религиозным опытом.

В отличии от тела рядом.

— Если бы какие-нибудь мои слова могли на тебя повлиять, ты бы не был Лордом Волдемортом, — равнодушно ответил Гарри и закрыл глаза. — Смысл читать тебе проповеди?

Послышалось шевеление, и Гарри открыл глаза. Том оперся локтями по обе стороны от его лица, закрывая собой вид на фреску.

— Жаль, тебе бы пошла сутана, — очень серьезно произнес Том. Солнце путалось у него в волосах дробными лучами, как витражное стекло.

А потом он наклонился и прижался губами к его губам.

***

— Еще одно наказание, мистер Поттер, — сладко улыбнулась Амбридж.

Гарри изобразил вежливую улыбку и благосклонно ей кивнул. Сахара в ее жабьей ухмылке резко убавилось.

— Стерва, — одними губами произнес Рон и покачал головой. Гарри только шире улыбнулся.

Той же ночью ему приснилось скольжение гладкой чешуи по полу и яд, стекающий по зубам. Хотелось свиться петлей, вонзить клыки в человеческую плоть.

Гарри — змея.

Крик Артура Уизли эхом прокатился по пустынному коридору, и Гарри проснулся, тяжело дыша.

А после на спотыкающихся ногах бросился к лестнице.

Портреты предыдущих директоров смотрели на него украдкой, отводя глаза, если он поворачивался к ним лицом. Будто брали пример с Дамблдора. Гарри босиком стоял в полумраке кабинета, ощущая, как немеют от холода ступни. Его била нервная дрожь. С каждым взглядом, брошенным мимо его лица, в душе поднималось что-то уродливое, раненое и злое.

— Да посмотрите вы на меня, — сорванным голосом бросил Гарри, непонятно кому. В памяти как яд растекалось каждое «тебе не нужно этого знать», воскресал каждый случай, когда Гарри бросали на амбразуры без малейших объяснений. Долги, от которых не было спасения ни во сне, ни наяву, обвивали горло и тянули на дно.

Дамблдор закончил отдавать последние распоряжения, медленно поставил на место все еще дымящийся серебряный прибор и развернулся к нему лицом. Гарри наконец поймал его взгляд.

И ярость ударила его, как хлыст.

***

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. Гарри сидел на ступенях церкви, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Ветер трепал ему волосы, принося с собой прохладу и запах паленой травы.

Том почти беззвучно опустился рядом.

— Гнев — это, конечно, грех, — протянул он задумчиво. — Но знаешь, что куда больший грех?

Гарри не пошевелился.

— Гордыня. Мой и Дамблдора. Пока не твой.

В его голосе Гарри послышалось сочувствие.

Боль в ногах, сбитых о камни в Хогвартских коридорах, больше не резала, а только тихо пульсировала, успокоенная теплом. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, поднял голову и плавно развернулся.

Том небрежно бросил на ступени маггловский плащ. Расстегнул жилетку и кинул ее туда же, заставив звякнуть о камни часы на цепочке. Весь его наряд, составленный из жестких линий и монохрома, невероятно ему шел и столь же сильно казался чуждым этой жаркой летней ночью.

Не отводя глаз, Гарри чуть откинул корпус назад, опираясь ладонями о все еще теплый шершавый камень. Том медленно закатал рукава белой рубашки, застегнутой под горло.

И нагнулся вперед, врываясь в личное пространство. Резко вспомнилось прикосновение горячих губ, и Гарри отшатнулся, едва не упав на ступени. Но Том только тихо фыркнул и коснулся его шеи. Рука скользнула за ворот выцветшей футболки, вытягивая на свет цепочку медальона.

Гарри недоуменно уставился на серебряную гравировку.

Том смотрел на медальон со странной тоской, которую Гарри иногда видел во взгляде, обращенном к нему самому.

— Дарю, — сказал Том и позволил цепочке соскользнуть с пальцев.

***

— Сириус, — Гарри поднял на крестного серьезный взгляд и неловко улыбнулся. — Можно я его заберу? Он не выглядит опасным.

В комнате они остались одни. Сириус удивительно приподнял брови и остановил руку, уже тянущуюся к мусорному мешку. В пальцах у него тускло поблескивал массивный медальон.

— Зачем тебе?.. А впрочем, — оборвал он себя и тряхнул головой. — Бери. Все, что хочешь, забирай, пусть хоть тебя порадует. Все равно близнецы таскают.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Гарри, и плечи у Сириуса чуть расслабились. Между ними иногда все еще висела мучительная неловкость, но уже реже.

С лестницы слабо доносился голос миссис Уизли, собирающей Орден на обед.

— Только Молли не говори, — усмехнулся Сириус и заправил за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из неряшливого пучка.

Медальон тяжело оттягивал карман и казался смутно знакомым. Только на лестнице Гарри остановился, словно что-то ударило его по затылку. Резко обернувшись, он успел заметить нехарактерно обреченное выражение на лице у Кричера.

***

— Ты боишься бога?

— Нет, — по итогам короткого размышления ответил Гарри.

Том скользнул руками ему под рубашку.

— А меня?

Гарри опустил голову на сгиб локтя, пряча лицо. Надо было его оттолкнуть. Надо было молчать и никогда с ним не заговаривать.

— Нет, — ответ приглушила ткань.

Надо было. Не надо было.

Руки замерли, горячее дыхание коснулось задней стороны шеи, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты что же, — прошептал Том почти болезненно позабавленным тоном, — меня жалеешь?

***

Профессор Дамблдор аккуратно сложил вместе кончики пальцев и посмотрел на него с каким-то расчетливым любопытством.

— Уж не жалеешь ли ты Лорда Волдеморта? — спросил он спокойно, и Гарри дернулся, как от удара.

Том, ни разу не мелькнувший в его воспоминаниях во время уроков окклюменции, сейчас будто встал у него за спиной.

— А если и так, то что? — вполголоса ответил Гарри. — Она бессмысленная, моя жалость. А ваш вопрос — попросту жестокий. Мое дело защищаться, а не играть в Господа Бога и выносить приговоры.

Это не было уколом, но Дамблдор только кивнул, безмолвно принимая на свой счет.

— Жалость не бывает бессмысленной, — коротко произнес Дамблдор. — И не требует прощения. Просто, его душе ты, кажется, готов дать второй шанс.

А если бы не было этих странных снов, душных, тягучих, ртутных и золотых. Не гладил бы Том его по волосам после смерти Сириуса. Не было бы этого подспудного вопроса — а если?..

Что бы тогда было?

Когда-то все зло в мире началось из-за одной высокомерной усмешки. А от гордыни Тома Риддла раскололась только его душа.

— Он не раскается, — сказал Гарри внезапно, убеждая больше самого себя. А потом коротко и сухо рассмеялся.

Удивились оба.

***

Том стоял на ступеньках, мокрый насквозь. За его спиной стеной лил дождь. Гарри выставил руку из-под козырька и с удивлением почувствовал, как холодные струи застучали по коже, стекая по предплечьям и впитываясь в рукава толстовки.  
Ощущение было новым для этого места.

Они молча проскользнули в церковь и закрыли за собой двери. Шум дождя стих, сделавшись почти неразличимым. В наступившей тишине оглушительно громкими казались их шаги.

— На самом деле, — начал Гарри, а потом замолк, пытаясь унять легкую дрожь. Том шагнул ему навстречу, толкая спиной к запертым дверям.

Весь этот тихий безлюдный храм звенел его именем, как алтарный колокол.

— На самом деле, — продолжил он, — между нами ничего не должно болеть. Каждый из нас сделал свой выбор.

Том скривил губы, будто хотел возразить, но вместо этого взял в ладони его лицо. Теперь, когда времени у них почти не осталось, Гарри вдруг захотелось говорить. Слова теснились в горле, как ненаписанная предсмертная записка. Но они молчали.

— И всё-таки что-то болит, — сказал Том в конце концов. Провел большим пальцем по челюсти.

— Я умру, — еле слышно уронил Гарри. Хватка на челюсти усилилась.

— Почему ты должен?

— Почему тебе не все равно? — шепотом спросил Гарри, рассматривая его лицо. Дрогнули ресницы, слипшиеся от дождя. С мокрой челки стекала вода. Том прислонился лбом к его лбу и прошептал:

— Потому что меня даже на том свете кроме тебя давно никто не ждет.


End file.
